Desires
by meguin the artic penguin
Summary: What happeneds if Zero had let Yuuki talk to him that night her true self was awoken. Will this change the fate of all involed? rated M just incase. LEMONS MAYBE Yuuki/Zero and Kaname/Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this story takes place after Yuuki was turned into a vampire. Instead of Aidou and Kain being the retainers Ichijo will be. Also Zero lives in the privet housing with the Chairman and the whole fight at the school will not happen either. Plus Zero has already overcame falling to level E.  
…

Yuuki ran to Zero's door, and knocked on it.  
"Zero, please, open up." Yuuki heard the click of Zero's 'Bloody Rose' being cocked.  
"Yuuki, go away."  
"Zero… please… don't… I have to talk to you."  
"Go away, Yuuki."  
"Please, Zero… don't… push me away…" Yuuki fell to her knees and began to cry;  
Zero could hear Yuuki hit the ground but he still did not lower the gun nor did he reply.  
Ichijo walked over to the crying pure blood and knelt down beside her, then proceeded to wrap an arm around her shoulders.  
"Yuuki-Sama…Clam down…"  
Yuuki continued to cry, and then there was the sound of shattering glass, the vase on the table a short ways shattered, Yuuki looked at the noble in horror. "I… did that?"  
"Yes… now clam down…"  
"I…Can't…"  
"Yuuki-Sama… your powers are unstable… you could end up hurting yourself or someone…"  
"I don't care…"  
"But if anything was to happen Kaname-Sama will…"  
"That's just it! I don't care anymore!" Yuuki turned on Ichijo. "He did this to me… If he hadn't awoken my true nature the Zero wouldn't be shunning me! He made me to lose the one person who ever needed me and who I ever needed!" Yuuki turned away from him, and held her head in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. Zero listened intently as he lowered the gun.

"Yuuki-Sama…" Ichijo went to put his arm around Yuuki's shoulder and she began to rest her head on it. The noble did not know how to console the young vampire, nor did he know how to get her back to the night dorms, for he knew that if they would not return soon Kaname would find out and he would not be very pleased that he let her wonder around, he cringed a little at the thought. Yuuki looked up then, her chocolate brown eyes were filled with sadness it was heartbreaking to see this part of her. "Please don't cry everything will be fine." She just sat there Ichijo sighed and scratched his head.

"Yuuki we must go."

"No, you can go without me, I'll be fine."

"You know that I can't leave you here."

"Why can't you?"

"Because someone must look after you…."

"And I can't do that myself?"

"I am not the judge of that Yuuki."

"Then who is? Because I would really like to meet the person who is the judge of me and my life."

Zero smiled behind the closed door, he could hear the irritation in her voice.

Ichijo sighed yet again and ran a hand though his hair. Yuuki looked at the door and bowed her head.

"Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick"

"Well I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me"

"Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do"

"We walked along a crowed street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images"

"No"

"Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me"

"Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do"

"I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine"

"Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?"

"Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do"

Tears fell from Yuuki's eyes as she sang to Zero, Zero head was bowed and tears fell carelessly from his eyes. Yuuki rested her head against the door and let out her pain. She pulled her head away from the door. "I love you, Zero you should know that."

Zero's heart stopped then began to beat faster. When Yuuki still didn't hear a reply fresh tears began to fall. "I'll go then Zero." Ichijo got up and then tried to help Yuuki up, but she pushed him away and she pulled herself off the ground. She turned quickly from his door, bowed her head so her retainer wouldn't see her tears and started walking down the hall way.

A/N: hey guys I just got my computer back so.. here I am writing.. the song used in this chapter is not mine it belongs to A fine frenzy the song is almost lover


	2. Only one

Chapter 2

A/n: once again this is different, all who have read the first version need to reread the first chapter. Thank and please review. The italics is Zero singing, but it is very faint.  
(OvO)

Last chapter

Zero's heart stopped then began to beat faster. When Yuuki still didn't hear a reply fresh tears began to fall. "I'll go then Zero." Ichijo got up and then tried to help Yuuki up, but she pushed him away and she pulled herself off the ground. She turned quickly from his door, bowed her head so her retainer wouldn't see her tears and started walking down the hall way.

…

Zero sat with his back to the door his head in his hands, his tears have only worsened. As the thought of Yuuki really loving him sunk in, he let out a sigh.

"_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason"_

"_I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know"_

Images of Yuuki flashed though Zero's mind in a blur, somewhere clearer than others, but none were unimportant. Zero's tears began to slow as they fell from his eyes.

"_Here I go, scream my lungs out to try and get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you  
You are my only, my only one"_

A memory settled in his mind; Yuuki had just burst into his room, he was on the bed with the 'bloody rose' pointed at his head, she tackled him down on to the bed to keep him from pulling the trigger. When he tried to leave she would not let him go. He made her cry that night.

"_Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone"_

"_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know"_

Zero pulled his head out of his hands… Another memory had settled, this one was of when the where little; Yuuki came over to him when they were sitting by the fire; Zero was digging his nails into the skin on his neck. Yuuki grabbed his hand and pulled it away; she tried to comfort him. This was the first time he made her cry and yet she stayed with that night.

"_Here I go, scream my lungs out to try and get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you  
You are my only, my only one"_

Zero got up off the floor, his gun was still in hand. Another memory flashed into his mind; this one was of when he first feed on her, he didn't mean to he lost control; but the moment he tasted her blood he knew he never wanted any other being's blood and whenever he needed her she always let him she never gave up on him.

"_Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know that you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone"_

Zero walked to his door and opened his door; and strolled out into the hall where he saw Yuuki a little ways down. His stride was long in order to catch up with her. Yuuki was walking along the hall way with her head bowed; she couldn't see Zero leave his room.  
Yuuki let out a yelp of surprise as he slammed her against a wall. Zero had her pinned by his arm across her upper chest, just at her collarbone; he had his gun pointed at her left temple. Ichijo froze in shock; he made a move to get closer to the pair. Yuuki's eyes shot over in his general direction then she looked away from him and back to Zero.

"_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one" _ (**A/n only Yuuki can hear him)**

Fresh tears fell from Yuuki's eyes. Her hands came up and hugged his shoulders. Zero's eyes widened; his 'bloody rose' fell to the ground as his hand grabbed her shoulder; his arm across her chest fell down to her waist, then went around to her back; he pulled her close and hugged her tight against his chest. "I'm so sorry Yuuki." Zero rested his head against on top of hers. "I'm sorry Yuuki."Yuuki sobbed against his chest.

"What you said was it true?"Yuuki looked up at him, her face was tear stained.

"Of course it is; I've always loved you Yuuki; there is nothing that you could do that would make me not."

"Not even being what I am?"

"Not even that." Zero brought his hand up from Yuuki's shoulder and creased her check with his thumb; he the titled her head back and kissed her softly on the lips.

**A/n: a special thanks to purehearts. Thank you for all your support and to everyone else thank you for reviewing and I hope I continue to get them from you. The song used is not mine it belongs to yellowcard, there song is titled Only one. **

(OvO)


	3. Chapter 3

(OvO)

Chapter three

A/N: thank you to all who have reviewed and just to warn all who read this chapter it does include adult content… so now without farther ado… I also found this amazing A.M.V on YouTube for Zero and Yuuki look it up... ZeroxYuuki~ All Around Me by: sarja18

(OvO)

~Last chapter~

"What you said was it true?"Yuuki asked after a few minutes, she looked up at him, her face was tear stained.

"Of course it is; I've always loved you Yuuki; there is nothing that you could do that would make me not."

"Not even being what I am?"

"Not even that." Zero brought his hand up from Yuuki's shoulder and creased her check with his thumb; he the tilted her head back and kissed her softly on the lips.

~This chapter~

Zero's lips moved softly over Yuuki's gently brushing them, but soon that wasn't enough. Zero had waited years to have Yuuki in his arms in this manner; he wanted her. Zero's arm around her waist tightened its hold as Yuuki's left hand gripped the back of his head; Zero's lips parted and his tongue ran across Yuuki's lower lip; asking for entrance. Yuuki's lips parted allowing him the access he wanted; as his tongue moved slowly tasting her; Yuuki softly moaned into his mouth.

Zero pulled away when they needed to catch their breath, Yuuki turned away from him and looked at Ichijo; she was blushing madly.

"Um Ichijo could you do me a favor?"

"I guess Yuuki-sama; what is it?"

"Could you not tell Kaname about this?" Yuuki looked down as a deep blush spread across her cheeks.

"And if he asks me what happened; what should I do?"

Yuuki's eyes changed to blood red, Zero could see the power burning within them. "You are not to tell him do you understand?" Ichijo eyes grew and nodded his head once "Good, now please leave; oh and if Kaname asks I'm staying at the chairmen's house." Once again he just nodded then left; Yuuki then looked up at Zero, her eyes still glowing, her eyes widened and she stepped closer.

"Yuuki are you alright?" Zero asked as he reached for her.

Yuuki raised her hand to his neck and lightly ran her fingers across then down. "Zero... I can see… your veins..." her voice sounded rough she moved closer "I can… smell… your blood..." she moved closer still until Yuuki's had him pinned against the opposite wall then when he had; Yuuki nuzzled her nose into the soft flesh against his neck causing him to shiver. "Zero… is it… normal…" she lightly kissed his neck.

"Is what normal?" zero asked softly his voice husky.

Yuuki's tongue darted out and licked along a vein; this caused Zero to gasp in surprise and pleasure. "For me to want you?"

Zero's breath hitched… "what do you mean by want?"

Yuuki pulled away from his neck and looked up at him with her still blood red eyes… "I want you in every way Zero…" Yuuki then rubbed her nose against his neck then ran her tongue across it again. Zero slowly brought his hands to her shoulders and pushed her away from his neck.

"Not here Yuuki…" Zero grabbed her hand and led her down the hall back to his room. He led her in then shut the door behind them. Yuuki walked over to Zero and looked up at him with doe like eyes… "Zero..."

"I know, Yuuki…" he reached for her and pulled her to him; he noticed that she stiffened then inhaled deeply… "It's alright, Yuuki…" he lifted his left hand to her hair as she slowly ran her tongue across his neck, Zero gasped in pleasure… "Go ahead…"

Yuuki slowly sank her fangs into Zero's neck, Zero brought his hand up to her hair and softly tangled his fingers in her soft locks; Yuuki drank slowly savoring the taste of his blood.

"Yuuki…" Zero softly moaned… he clenched his fist tighter in her hair; Yuuki pushed him down on to the bed (without breaking her hold on his neck) and climbed on top of him, taking his hands and pinning them beside his head… Zero felt her fangs withdraw from his neck, her tongue then slid across his neck catching the drops of blood that had managed to spill; when Yuuki looked up at him her eyes was no longer red they where brown and sparkling with lust.

"Zero…" she looked at him with this carious expression on her face… she then ground her hips against his making, a soft moan escape his lips… she then bit her lip trying to hold back a moan that wanted to be known… "I... need you to help."

Zero gulped (she couldn't possibly be thinking what he was could she?) "W-what do you mean, Y-Yuuki?"

"I- I really need help with something to do with down there… a-and I don't know how make it go away…" her face was pouty "Will you help me?"

Zero gulped then flipped them over so he was on top. "Of course I will, love..."

Zero kissed down her neck while Yuuki's hands pushed his school jacket off his shoulders and began working on the buttons on his shirt. She slowly undid the buttons then pushed the shirt off as well… Yuuki looked up a Zero… she was unsure of what to do next…Zero smiled softly in understanding and ran his hands down her side, over her hips, down her thighs to the bottom of her nightgown, and slowly began to rise it up and over her body… Zero looked down at Yuuki… she was now only wear underwear.

"You're beautiful." Zero stroked her check; she turned her head away blushing… Yuuki's hands ran down Zero's chest, and with shaky hands she began to undo his pants then unzipped them… Zero grabbed her hands to stop her... and pulled off his jeans then kicked them to the floor… Yuuki's eyes widened at the sight of him being more than half naked. Zero's eyes raked over her body then kissed her softly while running his hands along her sides and began kissing her neck again then bit into it making her moan… Zero drank from her neck softly.

"Zero please..." Yuuki gasped

Yuuki could feel Zero's fangs in her neck, she could feel his growing need pressing into her stomach and she could feel his smile against her neck. Zero pulled his fangs out and kissed the bite wound softly then kissed down her neck and along her collar bone across her breast, while his hands slowly pulled down her underwear. He lightly kissed down over her breast sucking lightly as he stopped at her nipple; her hands ran down his sides to his boxers and played with the hem at his hips. Yuuki looked up at Zero with lust filled eyes. Yuuki then kicked her underwear to the floor as Zero watched with eyebrows raised; Yuuki raised them both till they both were sitting up on their knees. She kissed him softly.

"Zero, take me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I love you; I want you to have the one thing Kaname never can have."

Zero smiled then laid her back on her back…

"I love you too."

A/n: Yeah I know just when it was getting good… oh well I'm evil XD  
Review? Let me know your thoughts? If you want read my other story? Oh by the way I found a beta… so my stories shouldn't be too bad anymore…

(OvO)


End file.
